


dirty talk

by hold_me_tender



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, dom!taron, hard and fast, needy, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_me_tender/pseuds/hold_me_tender
Summary: here’s what happens when you’re needy and taron likes to tease you.





	dirty talk

taron's cock was the only thing on my mind. all throughout the day i had been in that sub space, imagining him just completely dominating me. now that i was home, i could go for it. i know he isn’t easy; his rule is that i have to work for it. my muscles ached from hours of lifting packages but the promise of his cock stuffing me was enough to keep me going. 

"hey, babe, how was work?" he yawned from the couch and rolled over. how someone could be so fucking sexy after just waking up, i would never know. 

i kicked my shoes off and fell into the space beside him. before he could get a word in, i grasped his face and turned him for a kiss. the entire front of my body pushed against him, those beautiful outlines of muscle just hugging against me. with a strong arm, i yanked the blanket from him and rubbed needy fingers down to his hips. those rosy cloves pushed against me, just as messily, and taron hummed into the kiss. 

"feeling a bit horny are we?" taron mumbled, forcing me to stop my assault on his face. 

all i did was nod. my nose nudged his chin forcefully, trying to gain access to that sharp adam's apple. the tendons in his neck flexed and rolled as wet kisses smeared up and down the flushed skin. the sounds he made had always been the prettiest. he wouldn't admit it, but his neck was the most sensitive part of his body. every now and then he'd let me coddle it with gentle kisses and rough sucking.

"what's got you so wound up?"

"you," i exhaled breathlessly. "been falling in and out just thinking about it."

strong arms wrapped around me and we both leaned against the back of the sofa. he wrapped my thighs around his waist. waves of arousal flew down my spine. 

"thinking about what?" patient fingers undid my buttons. his eyes flicked up to gaze mischievously when i bucked against him.

i threaded my fingers through his hair, and forced my hips down. "your cock. how bad i wanted it down my throat."

he stopped. "wanted?"

"want," i corrected and touched him some more to make him forget about that little mistake. "couldn't stop; my boss thought something was wrong. nearly sent me home early."

the god damn hum of disappointment. i helped him unclasp my bra. goosebumps spread across my torso at the cool breeze and my nipples swelled. taron took one in his mouth and i saw stars. a warm fist came up to knead at the second one. something in me snapped. 

"so much you could do to me, baby," i whined. 

taron took a moment to whisper, but focused his attention back onto my chest. "tell me."

i slid my hands against his shoulders, grasping for purchase against anything from him. he didn't stop me from grinding my hips. 

"want you to tease me. rub the fat head of your cock against my clit and then fucking slam into me without warning. stretch me out so wide it hurts in the morning." 

taron groaned into my ear, gently squeezing my ass as i rolled forward into him. he was rock hard and ready to be touched. sometimes he liked to drag things out, though, and it seems like it was the night. i had never been one for patience but taron made me wanna try new things. 

"maybe i could flip you over right now and fuck you raw. i love watching your thighs shake when im fucking you good," he punctuated his words with a rough thrust. "or i could push your hips into this couch and fuck you hard and fast. on your stomach, 'cause I know you like that, yeah? feeling me cage you in with my big strong arms and choking you from behind." an unsolicited moan passed my lips as a careful fist slid around my neck. taron chuckled softly. "not quite."

my brain was in a puddle. all my senses focused on him: the scent of vanilla, the saltiness of his skin, his heavy breathing, hooded eyes, and heated flesh. i needed to feel him, needed to get rid of the buzzing sound in my ears that only subsided once i touched him. 

"please, taron," i sobbed out. "just fuck me already."

he grunted into my neck. my eyes rolled back as filthy images of him rolled through my mind and a warm thrill rand through my stomach. i needed him anywhere and everywhere. wanted every hole stuffed and ruined and drooling with his cum. 

"on your side," he ordered, pulling back to rip off his clothes. "take your pants off."

i hadn't showered or anything, but he didn't seem to care. he once told me he liked that natural scent, not whatever chemically enhanced flower was in my shampoo. 

he straddled one of my thighs, hooking the other one over his shoulder. i pushed my cheek against one of the throw pillows, breath slowing in anticipation. the blunt end of his penis bumped against my folds and my breath hitched. taron gave a satisfied chuckle at the way my legs spread just a bit farther at that. his breath caught when his entire cock was pushed into me. i keened at that, all high pitched and needy, as he grinded himself all the way through.

"yes, yes, fuck," i moaned out, pinching at my nipples. his hand slid down my thigh.

taron tested out the speed of his hips, settling on a sort of quick and shallow thrust. the tip of his cock teased along the edge of that sweet spot and my knees locked. a firm hand came down to spank my ass and a choked moan fell out. a deep growl rumbled into my ears. i felt it again. then again. for some reason he had tonight. maybe he liked the way my ass looked or the way the skin flushed red. 

"hmm, you like that?" he grunted.

all i could do was nod. he was pushing into me with those tantalizing hips and grounding validation. fingers gripped the back of my neck to force me into the cushion. 

"deeper," i begged, "please."

taron's lips fell open and his brow drew tight as i squeezed around him. he adjusted his body and pushed in hard and deep. the fat end of his cock slipped against my spot. a pleasing hand slid around my windpipe and gave a firm hold. my muscles began to shake and my back arched as i locked still to allow him to continue his brutal fucking. i could barely breathe through my nose which was half pressed into the pillow, or my mouth which held strangled cries and moans. 

"fucking take it," taron grunted, bending my leg further to lean into me. "god, you're such a slut." my hand flew down to rub at my clit. that familiar pressure in my abdomen flared and my free hand smacked against taron's thigh. "don't you fucking dare."

"please, please, please," i sobbed into the empty nothingness and writhed against the cushions. his hands locked tight around my hip and leg to keep me still. 

his lips wrapped around the shell of my ear. "you wanted this," he hissed. i couldn't feel anything except the burn of my thighs as he bent me in half and the overwhelming need to cum.

without pulling out, he shifted me onto my back and threw my ankles over his shoulders. he swayed his hips side to side, grinning at the way i squirmed on his cock. tucking my hands against his ass, i arched off of the couch to pull him deeper. 

"stop teasing," i muttered.

he adjusted his body to drape over me and wrapped his arms around my torso. the new angle allowed him to suck on my tits and piston his hips all the way forward. hot breath swirled between us and i found myself digging my nails into his back. when he groaned i dug deeper and scratched at the tense blades. hot fingers found my clit and that feeling pounded in my stomach. 

"can i come? please?" i begged, voice breaking at how hard he was fucking into me.

no words, just a desperate nod and a hot kiss against my lips. it was like my whole body rolled up tight and then folded out across the room. i couldn't contain the scream or the tears and it just felt so goddamn good. taron came with a deep groan, kneading my ass and stilling inside of me.

"again?" taron breathed out, smirk dancing in his lips.

fuck yes.


End file.
